Love Tangles
by sweet-leddie-183
Summary: Loren Tate's life is full of depression. Eddie Duran's life is full of sorrow over his ex Chloe. When they both go on a beach getaway for a week. Both their lives change forever. Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so pleeeaaaasse message me some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thanks for reading this intro!**

················································································································································

Loren's p.o.v. :

Here I am in the same position I'm in most nights, where I would stare in front of the mirror asking the same question. "What's wrong with me?" There are those voices in my head taking control again. Saying things like ugly, stupid, a mistake brought into this world. Instead of looking in the mirror again, I just walked away, towards my bed. I took out my song book from under my mattress. I opened it and before writing in it. I thought about the things going on in my life. First of all of how mydad left me when I was just 4-years-old. Ever since then nothing has been the same. I'm being treated like trash in my school West Charter High. Nobody notices me and when someone does it'll be those mean girls, especially Alison and Adriana. They are the ones who put those words in my head or at least I let them. Then there's Mel my best friend who sometimes cheers me up but she can't really cover up all the scars in my heart. She's fun, creative, and she loves photograhy. I'm happy she's my friend, she's there for me more than my mom Nora ever is. Nora's sweet and kind, and wonderful but she's bearly there for me. It's like all she does is work...ugh. People just don't realize I'm just a 19-year-old girl, with a very hard shell do to all the pain I carry inside. I can't wait to finally end my senior year which ends in a month and a half. I just can't keep feeling like I'm nothing and worthless when I walk through the halls. Instead of crying like most girls would if they were in my position I just wrote down some lyrics in my song book. Then I put it back under my mattress where I usaully hid it. I closed the light and went to sleep.

Eddie's p.o.v. :

I can't believe I didn't see it before. You know she deserves a award of best bitch on earth. Chloe may be in prison but she should rot in hell. Oh but lets not forget about who she's been sleeping with and involved with my enemy Tyler Roarke behind the 'accident' of my mother Katie. Katie was sweet, kind, wonderful, and I'd always love the advices she'd give me when I would have a problem. Now she is not here to give me any advices for this pain in my heart all thanks to Chloe. How could I have been dating her for a whole year and not have known who she really was. She wasn't Chloe Carter the rich model from Manhattan. She was Cynthia Kowalski from Fresno who was running away from her past. Chloe could have told me the truth..ugh..that doesn't matter I just need to get her off my mind. "Your Eddie Duran the 22-year-old rockstar, you just need to move on." At least that's what I've been hearing. No one understands how broken hearted I'm feeling. Not even my legendary rockstar father Max Duran, who's bearly got time for a father and son talk. I shifted myself on my stool to face the waiter of Rumor. "I'll take another shot." He handed me another glass of vodka. As soon as I finished the entire glass in just 2 seconds. I took out my phone and dialled Ian's number. Ian is my long-time friend who's fun, a bit of a party guy, he's a famous photographer, and he's got an australian accent. We both went to high school together except he's 21-years-old. I was so glad he picked up the phone because I really needed to be cheered up.

Ian: "Ello"

Eddie: "Hey Ian my man!" (Eddie said in a low voice)

Ian: "Eddie! How's everything been going?"

Eddie: "Everything's going...complicated."

Ian: "Sounds like you're going through a tough time. Tell you what I'll fly over there and make sure you have a Good Time. If you know what I mean."

Eddie: (Eddie chuckled) "Yea I've just been stressed out lately but yea you should totally come visit me in L.A. !"

Ian: "Great! I be there in the morning."

Eddie: "Alright bye"

Ian: "Bye"

I hang up the phone, grabbed my jacket, payed the bartender, and went home looking forward to Ian arriving tomorrow to recover a bit from my sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren's p.o.v.

Ring, Ring, Ring! It was 7:00am. My eyes started to flutter open as my alarm clock was pissing me off because of how loud it was. Ring, Ring, Ring! I quickly sat up and tried to smash my alarm clock with my fist instead of pushing the off button.

Loren: "oww!"

The result of doing that I hurt my right hand and tried shaking the feeling off. I got up and got ready. I wore a white shirt with black and pink writing on it, black skinny jeans, and pink boots. I walked out of my room looking forward to having breakfast with my mom

Loren: "Mom?, mom?"

When I walked up to the kitchen all I saw was food on the table with a note beside it. I took the note and read it before i ate.

Note: The hospital called early and said one of the workers were sick so I had to cover their shift. Sorry I can't have breakfast with you but maybe next time. Love mom.

I thought to myself I couldn't let this 'bail on breakfast' get me down. After all this wasn't the first time she did this to me and definitely wasn't going to be the last. I knew for sure the worst part of today was not right now but it would come sooner or later. After I ate that delicious meal of eggs and bacon, I drove myself to school hoping to meet Mel there.

...

Eddie's p.o.v.

I just came back from bed and I was heading downstairs, over to my piano to start working on some unfinished songs. Knock, Knock, Knock! I walked over to my door curious to who it was. When I opened the door I found a grinning Ian right in front of me with 1 suitcase in both hands. We did our 'bro hug' **Sorry didn't know what to call it**

Eddie: "Hey man!" (I let Ian in and closed the door)

Ian: "Hey budd" (Ian sat down on a small couch and so did I)

Eddie: "No offence but I thought you were coming in the afternoon?"

Ian: "Yea well I tried to come as soon as possible when I heard you were having problems. So come on, spill it, what's the matter?"

Eddie: "It's about...Chloe. I mean it's not like I still love her. I just can't forgive what she did to me." (Getting that out in the open felt like getting weights off my shoulders)

Ian: "Wow sounds serious."

Eddie: "It's been bothering me ever since I found out about everything's she's done."

Ian: "You know what? You just need to relax and I know just how you can do that. We should head out of L.A. !" (I looked at Ian curiously)

Eddie: "I don't know about that...I've had a busy schedule lately and-" (Ian cut me off)

Ian: "It'll only be a week plus you don't even know where we would be heading yet."

Eddie: "Ok where would we be heading?"

Ian: "To Venice Beach!"

...

Loren's p.o.v.

I just finished loading my books in my locker for my lunch break and now I'm getting ready to wait for my lunch in the lunch line. When I walked up to the line I saw the lunch lady scoop up a big blob of green gooey-what ever that is-into a boy's plate. She looked at him straight in the eye, smilling, and said

Lunch lady: "Enjoy your lunch! Next!

The boy looked down at his lunch, made a disgusted face, and then threw his lunch away. I walked away and thought to myself

Loren: "On second thought I'd rather skip lunch but at least I haven't seen Alison, Adriana, and her minions."

Little did I know it was to late to think that. I saw Mel enter the lunch room and I started walking towards her. As I was walking I suddenly tripped. Alison bends down to my level.

Alison: "Oops sorry I didn't mean to trip you." (You could tell she was trying to act innocent)

Adriana: (laughing) "Or maybe being the klutz she is, she didn't see your foot."

I got up and looked around. Almost everyone was laughing at me even that boy who was served at the lunch line. Mel looked like she was charged up and ready to tear down every bone on those girl's bodies. I should have known they were going to pull something like this. I started walking fast towards the door so I could go outside and get away from the drama but I took Mel with me so she wouldn't get expelled for commiting murder. Once we got outside Mel started to rant.

Mel: "How could you let them get away with humiliating you like that! Couldn't you tell Alison wasn't really sorry."

Loren: "So what Alison tripped me but if I had done something about it, things could have gone a lot worse."

Just as Mel was about to disagree. Adam walks over to us, which was weird considering Adam was one of the cool and hot guys who usaully acts like were invisible. Adam faces me.

Adam: "Could you leave us alone for a second?"

Loren: "Um sure."

I was glad Adam was here cause I could feel where the conversation me and Mel was heading but what does Adam want to talk to Mel about?

**So please let me know what you think on the second chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Love you all thanks for reading!**


End file.
